Pumpkinhead
Summary Pumpkinhead, also called the Demon of Vengeance is an incredibly brutal demonic entity that can often be summoned by those who wish to exact terrible vengeance upon a desired target, whom the demon proceeds to viciously maul and kill. The Demon serves as the antagonist of the cult classic slasher franchise of the same name and has appeared in four motion pictures. Feats *Stated to have been summoned and killing for centuries *At the very least has been stalking humanity since they were still living in caves *Despite being defeated still comes back if summoned, never truly dying *Once nearly cleaned out an entire town *Has a impressively high body count *Known and feared all through out the backwoods of the United States (Likely many other *Might actually be one of the smarter woodland stalkers *Defeated three of his siblings at once Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 8), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (feels the pain of his summoners and makes them feel the pain of his victims), Clairvoyance (Can always sense where his targets are), Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Body Control, Healing Factor (Mid-Low Class), Empowerment (The more people that summon him strengthen him), Possible Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Holy objects and Churches do nothing to slow him down) Destructive Capacity: Wall Level (Easily tears through human flesh, at one point tears off a man's lower jaw, mangled cars beyond repair, ripped open a trailer roof, overpowers his siblings) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Can mangle humans, punch down walls and devastate several vehicles beyond repair) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Uproots trees without much issue, lifts a large log with one hand an entire church of people had trouble shifting, picks up and throws a motorcycle casually, the average motorcycle weighing 400 pounds, can lift people with his prehensile tail, shoved Sloth off a trailer roof being heavy enough to nearly break a roof with his tail's sheer mass) Durability: Wall Level (Tanks gunfire on a regular basis from pistols, shotguns and rifles all three at once, completely unconcerned with an entire church burning around him, tanked a slash from Envy who can tear apart humans with ease, got back up after being impaled by Pride, unfazed by a point blank explosion) Speed: At Least Superhuman likely Subsonic Travel, Combat and Reaction speed (Fast enough to catch up to a man on a motorcycle and a truck on a separate occasion, easily clambers up trees, moves so fast someone was unable to perceive it Stamina: Superhuman (Can endure hunting down individuals for lengthy time periods without resting, will not rest until he has murdered those he has been summoned to kill) Range: Standard Melee Range physically and higher with assorted items Intelligence: 'Average Human Level '(Has shown human level intellect, has a preference for torture rather then flat out killing, is surprisingly smart and cunning when it comes to hunting it's prey (Knew to destroy a motorcycle's chain to disable it, could play possum when shot, knew to keep it's prey trapped using a large log, uses the abilities of others to his advantage Sloth's acid to hit his Envy, uses several items as killing instruments including shotguns to impale his foes, spear targets with fence posts and even uses the bodies of the dead to intimidate victims and even lay traps) Standard Equipment: None notable Weaknesses * Often prefers to torture his targets rather then killing them * Can feel pain dealt to his summoners * Can be sent back to Hell if his summoners are killed Match Record Wins: Losses: Draws:Category:How Strong Is Category:Wall Level Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Body Users Category:Healing Factor Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Resistance Users